Change the World
by Rai Dial 009
Summary: The deathnote has reappeared in the world and what will the new owner do with it. Will they become the new Kira or will they just do whatever they want. This is the first installment of a six part series. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Change the world

My name is Daniel Enero and my life has been completely oblivious since as far back as I can remember. I was walking in the park at night when I noticed something like a notebook in few feet away in the grass. I picked it up and its cover titled 'Deathnote'. "What in the world is this about?" I asked myself. Little did I know that this would change the world to what I see fit. I got home and went to my room with the deathnote in hand. I read all these rules written on the back of the cover. "Whoever's name that's written in this notebook shall die." I said to myself. How would I know if this thing is actually genuine? I remembered when my cousins were talking about this whole thing about 'Kira' and the source of his power was called 'deathnote'. 'It can't be the same thing, it just can't be.' I thought doubtfully. I'd love to bring a sense of justice to those who broke the law.

I went to school the next day and saw my girlfriend Heather Weathers. She had a black eye and I spoke quietly, "Who did this to you?" Turning away from me and I lightly turn her head to me and asked again, "Who did this to you?" "My dad," Heather said in a whimper and started crying, "Not like you can do anything about it." Slamming her locker door and briskly walking away. 'Oh yes I can,' I thought, 'I will kill him with the deathnote.' I love my girlfriend and no one should lay a hand on her like that. Not even her father but I contemplated how to do it. While it was between my English book, I wrote, 'George Weathers, jumps off the top of his work building.' I wouldn't know what happened till later.

Lunchtime was ok but I sat there quietly waiting for Heather. I saw this bullying going on at this one kid. I knew the bully's name is Jack Culter. This is where I wanted to see for sure what I had was true. 'Jack Culter. Shot in the head.' I watched and waited till they knocked the kid on the ground. The kid pulled out a gun and blown Jack's head clean off. People ran and screamed when this happened. I was hiding under the bleachers and I found Heather there. It was our safe place after all. "What happened?!" Heather asking panicked. "Jack got his head blown off by some kid." I said trying to catch my breath. I wasn't sure what she was saying but I thought, 'I've got the power to kill people.'

Heather and I walked to her house to find her mother weeping uncontrollably. Dropping her bag and rushing to her mother. "What happened mom?" Heather asked. Her mother tried to calm herself, "Your father killed himself." At first I felt good but this sickening in my stomach happened. I ended up vomiting on the floor and they came to my aid. I wasn't sure what to think about this. Heather walked home with me after her mom went to bed. "What's going on Daniel?" "What?" I said rather shocked. "First Jack and then my father? It's like death is just picking people off like ants." Heather said confused. "Is it a bad thing?" I questioned. "Not really, Jack shouldn't have been bullying that kid for one. And two, my dad was a jerk." Heather told me. I soon got home and went to my room. The good thing about being an emancipated minor is no one else around.

I lied there in bed and thought of what I've done. 'If I'm evil but it's how evil should be dealt with.' "So you picked up my deathnote huh?" a creepy voice sounded out. "Who said…" I started but let out a scream when there was a monster. "Heh, I guess I'm creepy. My name is Ryuk, I'm a shinigami. Or a death god if you want." Ryuk said. I was in great fear but I sum up the words, "You want your deathnote back and you're going to kill me huh?" "What? No, it belongs to you since you found it. Only you can see me so you'll know that I'm here. I will be the one to write your name in the deathnote when the time comes." I got up out of bed and said, "So tell me Ryuk, am I going to die soon?" "I'm not going to tell you anything Daniel. I want to see what you do with the deathnote. Do you think you could do better than Kira?" Ryuk asked me. "Me? Outdoing Kira? I don't have that ability like he probably did. I will do whatever I want with it." Ryuk just laughed and I just climbed back into bed to sleep.

I woke up and found my room empty. 'It was just a dream.' I thought in relief. I got ready and grabbed an apple from the fridge. When the door closed that Ryuk was there. "Damn it!" I jumped and dropped my apple. "Are you going to eat that?" Ryuk asked in anticipation. "You can have it, I'll just grab another one." Ryuk ate it meticulously and sounded like he enjoyed it very much. He followed me to school. Heather ran into me and smiled, "Hi Dan, how are you today?" "I'm doing better." I told her and gave her a kiss. "What's that for?" she asked me. "I love you, that's why." Telling her slyly. "One woman man huh? I guess it's a good thing since the last guy was a lady's man." Ryuk said and laughed. 'What do you mean?' I thought but we walked on.

I thought the day wouldn't end and I had to take the bus to my job. There's nothing wrong with it except for these gang bangers on there. They are in the back and causing commotion. They would get off a couple of stops before I do. Today would be different. I would sit in the back with them. As I got to know each one, I got their names. I write down their names in a notebook and as they got off that they collapsed. I would get off the stop and start walking to my destination. "Wow Daniel, you killed those guys without any guilt. Are you sure you aren't a shinigami?" Ryuk said. "Honestly Ryuk, I'm going to do what I feel is right to me. I may not be Kira but I'll being a shinigami. I'd like to know some more information." I told him. "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, you're an interesting human. Most of the rules are on the cover." Ryuk started. "What is there that isn't written in the deathnote?" "The trade for the shinigami eyes, it comes with a price." He said. "What's the price? My soul?" I asked and laughed. "I get to take half your remaining life span but you'll be able to see anyone's real name and write it into the deathnote." Ryuk finished.

As I head home, I think about what I'm going to do now with such a tool. Little did I know that just some of the actions I've done. Near would notice these things and would bring together the SPK team. "I never thought I'd run into someone using the killer notebook again. It's been almost a decade but something seems different. I can't make out what their motives are exactly." I know Ryuk was happy to hear that he was welcome to getting an apple whenever he pleased. I wonder if he could starve or was it a special treat to Ryuk. "I'm a murderer, ain't I?" I spoke out loud while lying. "I am evil but evil must be dealt with evil. It may not be my ideal future. Plus, Ryuk said he'd write my name in the deathnote when the time comes." I continued to say. "Daniel, I like you but doesn't mean we're friends or anything. I'm still going to put your name in the deathnote." Ryuk told me and finished up his apple. "Yeah Ryuk, I didn't expect you to change your mind. You just do what you do and I'm entertainment." I said bluntly. "Well you don't seem like an idiot but the shinigami world has gone to the dogs. I missed the human world too." Ryuk said and sat down in my chair. "Well I hope your visit is just as good as your last." I said before going to bed.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Strings of fate

I've been given a gift to deliver death in however I want it. Not a gift, a curse but the death has a choice and I can do that alone. I was watching some criminals that were put on the news. I took each name down and specified their death. Jason Stiles, hit by a bus; Ned Gernas, suicide; and Manuel Lewis, stabbed in the chest several times. I would see what's going on later at school. People eat up these things and I guess people will want more to see more stuff like that in the news. I know I'm a murderer and yet I pretty much am a person to even consider doing such a thing. "So Ryuk, how would I go about my use of the deathnote?" I asked. "You don't seem too into using it for good but like to use it whenever you want. You're fun so far." Ryuk replied. "I'm fun huh? That's not too bad for me. You're an awesome shinigami for just letting me do as I want. You sure you still have to write my name in it?" I asked. "Well I want to see how far you get with the deathnote Daniel. The last human was rather entertaining but I ended up writing his name in the deathnote." Ryuk answered.

I haven't been sleeping right but I know my conscience tells me to stop. What kind of trouble could possible happen to me? I was hoping to see Heather soon. She was able to make me feel at ease. I'd forget the things I've done but I would have to tell her at some point. I wasn't sure what her reaction will be when I tell her. At the pc lab that people started talking about the deaths of the criminals. "Did you hear about the guy who got hit by a bus? It was like he was struck down by some unknown force." One guy said to a lady. She said, "What about the guy that got stabbed several times by some other thug? Rotten luck for him but he deserved it." I'd like to know some people find it just but at what cost. I got done and saw Heather sitting on the steps eating lunch. "Hey babe, how you doing?" asking her as I sat down. "Not much. I've been able to rest easier with my dad gone." I'd give her a soft and ever so tender kiss. Ryuk laughed at me because he knew I did it.

I kept thinking what I would do now that the weekend has finally come. Would I start making judgment with the mighty pen with my tainted hands? Would I just do whatever I want to do like usual? I know I would love to just see what I can do with the powers bestowed upon me. Some experimenting will just do nicely. Friday night came and I was walking to the mall. I left the deathnote at my house but took out a paper from it with me. Sean Bates was my first to be a guinea pig. He bragged about how he banged a half drunk chick. Unfortunately, she said it was rape but he got away with it after the courts decided. I watched him handing out samples in the front of the place he was working at. Time to see if this works out like I write it. 'Sean Bates, breaks his neck by a nearby chair at exactly 6:24pm.' I'll enjoy seeing this. I waited for fifteen minutes and it was getting close to the time. He passed out a sample and a lady walks by with a permiscous look. Some of the samples fell to the ground and he slips. He falls by a nearby chair that his neck snapped like a twig. People screamed and the owner trying to find out if he's alive. I walk around the mall and overhear someone talking about stealing money from their parents. She proudly stated her name like only her could do it. 'Jessica Morse, slips on some wet floor and busts the back of her head wide open.' I saw as someone spilled some soda and her friend watched her slip. Blood poured out of split head.

I get home and lie there looking at the time. The images are hard to get out of my head. Those that I've killed in my mind. My conscious is racked by it and I have another sleepless night. I thought I'd try something different this time and see what would happen. I watched the news at 6am and see the anchor man, Nate Pillar. Didn't much care for him and I tried my experiment. 'Nate Pillar, dies of a heart attack at 7:15am.' I wrote down. I ripped the page out and burn it. I watched the paper go up in smoke. He dies at the time that I wrote. I see that there won't be much evidence left. Well, who would be after me anyways. Unknown to me that, the detective Near was following my unusual trail.

"I know you're within the U.S. and yet none of your deaths make sense. You'll kill criminals but there are some that don't make much sense. I know I just have to wait for the right moment." Near said and sat there fiddling with a rubik cube. The two dozen tv's are on and he looks at them in hopes to find something.

I had dozed off and slept somewhat pleasantly. I don't know how long I slept till Ryuk woke me up his laughter. "Hey Ryuk, would you keep it down my friend? I was sleeping good for once." "You know if you want to forfeit the deathnote and lose your memories so you can sleep. That's fine with me." Ryuk turned and said. "Nuh uh, I got something that not many people get their hands on. I'm taking this for the whole ride no matter what." I told him and got up. Going to my fridge and pull out some leftover supreme pizza. "An apple! Don't close that door yet." Ryuk called out. Shinigami sure have great hearing and I just grabbed an apple out. "Give it here, I want it." Ryuk demanded. "Sure thing, I just want to know one thing before I hand you this juicy, delicious apple." I told him. "Fine then Daniel, what is it?" Ryuk somewhat frustrated. "When you write my name in the deathnote, will I go to hell for the killings I've done?" "A little too late to ask that question," he laughs and then said, "If you believe it, that will be. There isn't a heaven or hell." I toss him the apple and say rather disappointed, "I feel like life seems rather pointless since you told me." "Well you asked, I want another apple." Ryuk told me. "Would it hurt you to be polite about it?" "May I have another apple?" he asks politely. I pull one out and toss it to him. Ryuk actually throws out a thank you.

I got a chance to sleep again for awhile. The smell of tropical fruit filled my nose. Maybe I was dreaming till I felt that gently touch brushing my hair aside a little. "You seem like you haven't been yourself lately." Heather says to me worried. "You have no idea at all." I told her rather looking down. 'Thank God I put away the deathnote away beforehand.' I thought. Heather comes and kisses me affectionately. I can't help but kiss her back and got up a little. My hand running through her long red hair. "Hyuk hyuk hyuk, this is actually more interesting than tv." Ryuk spoke up. I move Heather aside and look at Ryuk saying, "Not cool man, just watch tv and keep your eyes off." I start to kiss her and she turned her head to Ryuk but she couldn't see him. "Who were you talking to?" she asked me. 'Oh crap, I did do that huh?' I thought. "I'm just talking to me, myself, and I." I joke. She laughs and we kiss some more.

I remember in my multicultural club about shinigami. If one was to hang around you, they will bring you bad luck. I'm starting to think that this is the case. The thing is that I don't believe in luck to begin with. So what is there to worry about anyways. I know things will turn out just fine eventually and that would be that. I won't believe in such superstitions that would restrict me from life itself.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Clock is ticking

I had her stay with me the night and I slept good like everything else was gone. I would wake up when my phone would go off at like half past eight in the morning. Checking my cell phone and seeing that my mom was calling me. Heather just wraps her arms around me and I manage to get my phone. "Hey ma, what's up?" I answered. "Your father died Daniel. Come by the house later today." She answered and hanged up. I put my phone on the nightstand. I know that he was the reason why I emancipated myself from them. I never got to make things right and I can't do anything about it. I cried quietly and Ryuk just looked at me. "You look so sad but I figure you and your dad weren't doing too great." Ryuk spoke analytically. "Do shinigami have family Ryuk?" I asked quietly. "No, we just simply exist. I might just go out so you can have some time." He told me and left. "Thanks Ryuk." I said quietly. My tears eventually wake up Heather. "What's wrong Dan?" she asks concerned. "My dad died Heather." I answer and sniff a couple times.

At the funeral, I hold my mom as she cried. They lower the urn into the ground and my mom left once it was over. "Tell me Ryuk, do you shinigami ever let someone die of old age?" I questioned. "I don't know that for sure. We too need to live and that's why we use the deathnote. To prolong our life for as long as we want." Ryuk told me. "So you saying that you shinigami take lives of humans to live?" "Yes, it's part of what shinigamis do." He told me. "I think I'm going to be sick." I said. I rode the bus and Ryuk stood in the back of the bus. 'I thought it was a duty of a shinigami but they're doing it for survival. If a shinigami did this, I want to kill them.' I contemplated in my head. As I got home and open the fridge and toss Ryuk an apple. I crash on the couch and I cried some more about the whole situation but plotting my vengeance.

A couple weeks went by and I didn't touch the deathnote. I went to the grocery store to get some things and got a deal on like a dozen apples. I get home and see Ryuk playing on my PS2. "Having fun Ryuk?" I said sarcastic as I walked into the kitchen. "Well I got to do something entertaining since you haven't used the deathnote for quite some time. You've lost interest in it Daniel?" asked Ryuk. "I got some questions to ask you and I hope they're the right answers." I stated to him. He did explain to me that his life isn't prolong while I'm using the deathnote and that it wasn't prolonging my life either. Some shinigami don't write for quite a long time and die out. I finally went in for the kill, "How do you kill a shinigami?" "You cannot kill a shinigmai." Ryuk answered. "You're lying, there's a way and I want you to find the shinigami that killed my father." I barked in anger. Ryuk just looked at me as I stared angrily full of hate. "So you hate shinigami Daniel?" Ryuk asked me. "I hate the one that killed my father. Why do you have to kill people to live longer?" "I don't know that one." Ryuk replied.

Staring at the deathnote in one hand and a lighter in the other. 'I probably will die by Ryuk's hand anyways.' I thought. I went onto the computer and looked up some evil people that rule in some countries like communism, dictatorship, and any organizations. I start to kill them off with a unique style. I fell asleep on the computer and had nightmares of those I killed. My dad would come at the end and said, "How could you do such a thing Daniel?" I wake up almost breathless and noticed I have to hurry to school. I couldn't think of much to do in my classes other than sleep. I eventually got detention and had to sit there. I looked into my bag and saw the deathnote there. I remember how Mrs. McKenzie is having an affair with one of her students. I only know that because I saw them in her car. She was the teacher for detention. I'll kill her in an interesting way. 'Gina McKenzie, dies in the arms of her lover near the end of sexual intercourse.' I wrote it down. Mrs. McKenzie excused us early from detention. I followed her from afar and she met with her lover. They went into the men's restroom. I waited not too far away and the guy starts screaming hysterically. One of the male teachers rushed in and found the mess.

Near sat in a peculiar way while looking at the monitors and saw the news. "I'm news anchorwoman May June. Our top story, scandal at Metroway High School today. Seventeen year old, Simon Jones was found in the men's restroom while molesting the dead body of thirty three year old Gina McKenzie." Near continued to watch and he contacted his people. "I want as much information of death surrounding the Springs county, especially Phoecson city." Near ordered. "Yes sir," one of his men said. 'I think you gave yourself out too soon but I will stop you Kira. You have the killer notebook and you've been using the power to do whatever you want. I will not allow you to continue your killings.' Near thought.

I kept thinking of whether or not to be Kira. I'm not righteous because I'm murdering people with my unique weapon. What do I have to live for? I can only think one good reason and that was Heather. Would she love me even after I tell her about what I've done? I just try to imagine it like it would be. She'd be sitting on my bed with her legs crossed and looking at me. "How do I say this Heather?" I'd say while looking down at my feet. "You can tell me Dan, nothing won't change when you tell me." She'd say and give me that smile. That smile that was meant for me alone. I know I could spend my whole life with her. That was the thing though, I won't have a whole lot of time. Ever since I've used the deathnote, the words Ryuk told me. "I'll be the one writing your name in my notebook." I decided to kill some celebrities that are definitely criminals in one way or another.

Near was perplexed by my killing method. "You seem to kill whoever you want and yet you hope to make much of your boring life. Killing people with the killer notebook is like a hobby at most." He thought as he played with one of his puzzle contraptions. A ring sounded out within moments, "L, you're right about Kira being in the Springs county, Phoecson city." The guy reports. "I want you to go another step forward and narrow it down to the high schools of the county and keep on looking. I have to wait to see if my hunch is right." Near told him. "Yes sir, right away." The man replied. "I know you're a teenager, that's for sure. I don't know whether to assume you go to Metroway High School." Near said to himself.

Ryuk and I weren't getting along lately. I let him enjoy his apple I get him but he hasn't said much. "So Ryuk, you won't tell me when you'll kill me right?" I asked. "Nope, I won't giving you a heads up but I've been really bored now. I might as well kill you now and be on my way." Ryuk answered. "But…" I started. "But what?" Ryuk asked. "Despite my point of view on shinigami, you've come to enjoy the company of the recent owner." I said rather prideful of my analysis. "It's because of the apples, that's all." Ryuk replied blandly. "It's what you do and I do die. I just wanted you to know you're my only good friend. I only got Heather and my mom. It's nice having you as a roommate." I just answered honestly. "Hyuk hyuk hyuk, you humans never seem to truly bore me. You may not be like the last owner but as far as I know. You've been a decent human. You're still going in the notebook." "Alright Ryuk, I'll miss you too." I told him.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Decisions

I was going to surprise my girlfriend on the night of our third year anniversary. I remember when I first fell for her. Seriously though, I fell right in front of her. It was freshman year and I was like any freshman, panicky. I just got out of my class for lunch and I felt like some weight lifted. The hallways were merging and there she was. Her long red hair, button nose, lips slightly pout, light freckles, and her eyes with a mix of greenish blue. Her eyes almost met mine because I looked down immediately when her head turned. We soon got closer and I had to look at her again before she'd be out of sight. A memory to treasure because I doubted that I could get a girl like her. I tripped over my own feet and of course fell in front of her. Her friends started to laugh and point. She turned her head to them and said sharply, "Shut up." I'd get myself up and dust off to hurry. She took my hand and asked, "You alright, my name's Heather." The impulsive compulsion went as I held her hand. I answered to her, "It was a nice trip." Heather would laugh.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk, I guess that's what is called falling in love." Ryuk laughed at my expense. "Well, I think it's a nice story actually and I can at least enjoy my time with my girlfriend till you kill me." I stated. We were walking around the corner to the house. I stood a few feet from the door and it looked like it was broken in. I hide behind a tree and try to look through the windows. I could see Heather and her mother tied up in the living room. There were two of these guys and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't take the chance of charging in and fighting them. Either one of them could possess a weapon that would finish me soon. "Time's running out Daniel." Ryuk said. 'Who's time?!' I thought, 'It can't be Heather, no, I got no choice.' "Ryuk, I want to make the trade." I tell him and pull out the slip of the deathnote. "It's your funeral Daniel." Ryuk said. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and I could see the names of the men. 'Carl Shelly shoots his partner Philip Skinner then kills himself.' I wrote down. Carl Shelly suddenly died from a heart attack. "Carl?! What the hell is going on?!" Philip Skinner shouted in shock. 'Why didn't it work?' I thought and I write something different. 'Philip Skinner kills himself on the front lawn.' I watch and I see him walk out to the front and pulled the trigger of the gun against his head.

I ran like hell once it happened and I couldn't breathe once I got home. I wasn't sure what to do now. I saved my girlfriend but I don't know if I'll see her tonight. Not after all this going on. A couple of hours passed and her ringtone came on my phone. "Hello?" I answer and she pleaded, "I want to stay with you tonight please." "You can come over, when will you be here?" I asked her. The doorbell rang and she was here waiting. I come to the door and let her in. Heather held me tightly and I lifted her off her feet. Carrying her to my room and lie down with each other. "I was so scared, I prayed to God that he'd punish these men. I thought for sure I was going to die." Heather whispered to me. "You're safe now and no one will ever hurt you." I whispered to her and kiss her lightly. "God didn't have to do with it, more like your boyfriend you don't know saved you." Ryuk spoke. She buried her face into my side and I said, "I got something for you." "What is it?" Heather asked. I pulled out the gift, "Happy Anniversary baby." Heather lightly smiled, "I thought you forgot but you were going to surprise me then." We kissed long and affectionate then she opened to find a heart shaped gold necklace. As she opened it that my picture was in there. I help her put the necklace on. She kissed me a couple times and slowly fell asleep. I would fall asleep only remembering the words of Ryuk echoing in my head. "It's your funeral Daniel."

"Daniel, Daniel, wake up." Ryuk said. "I didn't care much for what he was trying to wake me for. Probably an apple but I ignore him. "I don't care if it's your problem but someone is watching you and it feels like they're watching me too." Ryuk told me. I open one of my eyes and look at him. "Where exactly are they watching from?" I asked in a whisper. "Outside, across the street in a large white van." Ryuk said. "I will handle it later." I told him and turned on the tv. I lowered the volume because Heather was still sleeping soundly. "I'm always with you no matter what, I love you Heather Weathers." I whisper to her and kiss her lips gently. I would fall asleep too and I started to have nightmares. "Daniel? Baby? Wake up." I hear Heather say. I woke up and found tears in my eyes. "What's wrong Dan?" she asked me. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "You kept saying, 'I don't want to die. I don't want to die," Heather said. I looked away and she continued on, "I asked you why and you said, 'because I killed them and I'll have to die for it.'" I was very quiet and the sun started to peek out my window. "You'll be safe, it was just a dream." Heather told me and kissed me. My mind finally forgets but then Ryuk started laughing. Again I heard those words Ryuk spoke in my head, "It's your funeral Daniel."

Near observed over the information he got from his people. George Weathers: Suicide by jumping off building, Jack Cutler: Murder shot by Keith Sore, Sean Bates: Accidental death at work, Jessica Morse: Accidental death at the mall, Gina McKenzie: Death by heart attack with reasons unknown. 'These people are within Springs county, Phoecson city. I'm getting close.' Near thought. A machine beeped and Near answered, "Yes?" "L, we're about to send you information that you requested and hope it's to your liking." The man said. Looking at the computer screen and clicking the new files. One opened up to the Metroway High School student roster. Another had a file on Gina McKenzie. Then there was the file with the Weathers family.

I had Heather the whole day with me but I kept thinking how to tell her. Tell her about the deathnote, tell her about I'm responsible for her dad's death and saving her last night. I couldn't seem to come up with the words. I had my arm wrapped around her while we watched a movie. I'd see her look at me and say something but it wasn't audible. "What?" I asked. "What you thinking about?" she asked me. "Nothing." I answered her but she said, "You're not yourself and you're going to tell me that nothing is going on?" "I'm sorry Heather, I just don't know what to say to you really. A part of me wants to speak and the other side is scared." I told her and looked down. "You're scared?" she questioned. "I'm scared for you." I told her and got up. "Are you breaking up with me Daniel?" Heather asked. I turned and looked into her eyes, "I love you. I want to be with you forever." I dropped to my knees and started to cry hard as I remembered what Ryuk has told me before. "I'll be the one writing your name in the deathnote. It's your funeral Daniel." I couldn't stop it from playing in my head. Heather rushed over to me and held me while humming a song to drone out the words Ryuk has told me before. I try to calm down and I thought about telling Heather about the deathnote. "Baby? Baby? What's a deathnote?" Heather asked. 'Damn, I said it out loud. What now?' I thought in my head. I rub the tears out of my eyes and said, "Don't change how you feel about me."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Buying time

Near was looking over the information for the past two days and came to a conclusion. "You have a name Kira. Your name is Heather Weathers." He spoke out. He noticed the report of domestic disturbance at the Weathers house and eye witnesses of Heather with a black eye the next day. Jack Cutler use to go junior high with Heather and bullied her. She had to get therapy to work through it. Sean Bates was a former boyfriend in junior high and recently got away from charges of rape because of insufficient evidence. Jessica Morse was an ex best friend in her freshman year and has a record of stealing random things from different stores. Gina McKenzie use to be Heather's Geometry teacher and barely let her pass with a C minus. "I think I understand these deaths easily but all the other ones you have done. I'll be able to ask for those ones." Near stated while solving his latest puzzle with rings.

It was only a couple days ago that I told Heather about the deathnote. That has been playing lately in my head because I didn't know what to expect as I waited. "Baby? Baby? What's a deathnote?" Heather asks. "Don't change how you feel about me." I said. "It won't change anything between us, you're feeling up to talking more about this 'deathnote'?" she asked. I nodded, got up, and took her hand to my room. I sat her down on my bed and I pulled out the deathnote from its hiding place. "You'll see a shinigami or death god. Don't be afraid." I warned her. I handed her the deathnote and she jumped slightly. "Heh, I tend to make people do that. I'm Ryuk." He said and waved hello. Heather just looked surprised and opened the deathnote. "You wrote my dad's name in this and he died like you put it?" Heather's first question was. "Yes," I answered rather sheepishly and she said, "I see." As she looked at all the other names I wrote and the last two I wrote. "How did you know the burglars names?" As her final question. "I did this trade for the shinigami eyes to save you and your mom." I answered and breathed out relieved. "I'll see you later Dan." Heather said and handed me the deathnote. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked rather panicky. "I need some time to think." "Think about what?" I asked worried. "Do you love me?" Heather asked me and looked me in the eyes. "I do love you Heather." I answered her. "Just wait for me, ok?" she requested.

Day three was upon me and I didn't know if I could wait anymore for Heather. I hardly ate, hardly slept, and I was basically thrown off everything else like school. I decided to hide away on the roof top. "You don't look good Daniel. Do you need to be put out of your misery?" Ryuk joked. "Heh, nope. I just need to isolate for awhile." I said rather lost. "Heather is heading this way if you want to know." Ryuk told me. I just sat there and I heard her footsteps coming towards me. She sat next to me and I waited quietly. Heather took my hand and I looked as this went on. I slowly turn to my attention to her and that smile that was only meant for me was there. I leaned over and kissed her and she kissed back. What seems like an eternity that'd I love to live for till Ryuk started laughing. "So Ryuk, you laugh because you don't have anything else to do? Or is it that you don't have a girlfriend?" Heather interrupted his laughter. "Shinigamis don't need girlfriends. I find you two very interesting." Ryuk said. "You sure hang around with Daniel a lot. I'm getting that you're his friend Ryuk." Heather said confidently. "I get to have an apple whenever I want." Ryuk stated. "Shinigami eat fruit?" she asked me. "This one does apparently." I answered and pulled out an apple. I toss it to Ryuk who catches it and it's like he always does, meticulously.

I would take Heather home and kiss her before leaving. As I walked, I noticed the unusual white van across the street from her house. I would walk over to the van and a guy would roll down his window. "What do you want kid?" the guy asked rudely. "I want you to stay away from my girlfriend, I know who you really are." I warned him. "Get lost kid, stay off the drugs." He retorted. I would leave and head home and just lie in bed angry. 'Is this like some kind of bad luck. Honestly, what is this person up to?' I thought. I know his name and I would write his name in the deathnote. 'Mack Berumen, car accident.' I would watch the news that was coming on soon. "This is May June reporting live at a car accident scene. The van was driven by a man named John Lincoln. He died on impact as far as investigators know." The reporter said on tv. "Serves him right for starting things with me." I proudly spoke.

At the same time, Near had seen the news report. "This only increases the probability that Heather Weathers is Kira. I just need to not underestimate her next time." A beeping sounded and Near pushed the button to speak. "L, what are your orders? We have seen the powers of Kira temporarily stopped your investigation." "Not really, just need to be careful. I believe this Kira has made the trade for the shinigami eyes. It just proves the suspect in question is absolutely Kira without a doubt." Near told his colleague. Near had finally started working on wrapping up this case as soon as he can get ahold of the killer notebook and the owner. He did look over some of the evidence but video surveillance at some places didn't show Heather around these murders. It still made him wonder about it but he would look again to find something interesting.

Ryuk and I played on the PS2, a fighter game. I was winning till the third match. "Watch this Ryuk!" I shouted. "Like that will help you Daniel." He said equally competitive. "Daniel, Ryuk, both of you upstairs now." Heather suddenly said coming out of nowhere. We both jumped and Ryuk turned off the PS2. "Baby, why are you being sneaky all of a sudden? It's like you're being…" I started. She finished by saying, "Followed? I am being followed or being watched by a van." "Yeah, she's right but what's exactly they looking for?" Ryuk asked. "I wish I knew but I don't know what to do." Heather said upset. "Don't you worry Heather, I'll deal with this." I told her and left to the van outside. All I have to do is see the persons face and they're gone. I knocked politely on the window this time but no answer. "Hello? I'm going to call the police if you're hassling me. I hope you understand that." I said to whoever was in the van.

As I left that the man in the van called Near. "L, I followed your instructions. I didn't answer when the young man came out to talk to me." "That's good, if the police come, you leave after they talk with you." Near instructed him. "Yes, will do L." After the conversation that Near had to revise his capture and target. "I can't be wrong about there being a Kira but the person in question has changed." Near spoke out. He contacted one of his people saying, "I want all the info you can gather on a Mr. Daniel Enero. I need this information by morning at the latest." 'Were you trying to frame your girlfriend Daniel or was it all coincidence that led me to the real Kira? I didn't think of it till I saw you in some of the surveillance videos. Then the report of the Weathers house burglarized. You must have made the trade for the eyes to save your girlfriend from the impending danger. Within a couple days, I'll have you.'

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Impasse

I had Heather stay with me and I gave Ryuk a couple apples to keep watch outside. "Daniel, you remember hearing about the great detective L who tried to capture Kira?" she asked me. "Yeah, why are you asking that?" I asked her. "Maybe they think I'm Kira." She said. "I don't think that's it." I told her. "What if it is though?" "It's not, you won't be arrested or anything unless they have solid proof like the deathnote." Heather clutched me while trembling. "I'm scared Daniel, what's going to happen?" Heather whimpered. "It'll be fine." I kiss her and she started relax with each kiss. It wasn't long till both of us were in an intimate encounter and made love. As we lied there and she held onto me. I only could think of how to save Heather, even if it meant my own life. I would cheat Ryuk of my life by taking my own life. Problem is how to ensure that I'm Kira to this 'L'?

Near had done his research and within less than a day. He finally came to his conclusion. "Daniel Enero is Kira but he doesn't believe fully in his ideals because he's been using it for selfish motives. Using people as guinea pigs to test the limits of his new found weapon. He doesn't exactly try to hide it since I have evidence of him writing onto paper or in the notebook. He has the eyes and we must make a capture him with the utmost caution. I cannot let it end like the last one." Near said. He would keep thinking of how to prepare for his move.

Meanwhile, I had worked out my plan. All I needed now was to make my move before Near would make his. I was sure that I could handle this situation to the best of my ability. I was right when I told Heather to sneak back home. It was a very hard morning that I wouldn't forget. "You'll be safe, just get home without being noticed and stay tight." I told her. "I love you Daniel." Heather told me and held me close. We kissed like we'd never see each other again. "You're always in my heart Heather." I whispered in her ear. "You'll always be with me, right?" she asked me. "Yes." I told her but it was a lie. She didn't know what I had plan but she knew that she could trust me. Now you thinking to what exactly is going on. I would never kill my girlfriend and I wasn't going down without a grand finale. I was so sure that things would work and I will not let it end on a bad note.

It was evening and the news had come on. "Time to send out a message to L." I said. "You really going to do this huh? I would like to see how this really ends for you." Ryuk said. "Hey Ryuk, I bought you a dozen apples before I went on with my plan. You enjoy them buddy. I'm glad you came." I told him. I wrote in my deathnote, 'May June writes out on the wall behind her, "L, meet me above the heart of the city tomorrow night." She dies of a heart attack after writing the message.' Once I wrote it out that I saw her do it on tv like I did and she dropped dead.

Near had turned on the tv after being informed by his colleague on the news. "So you want to meet then Kira? I'll be ready for you. I'm curious as to why the location. It seems a peculiar place but I'm sure you won't be expecting any leniencies for your actions." Near found this very interesting but he would be happy to capture the latest Kira with the killer notebook as evidence.

I would call my mom. "Hi ma, how are you?" I started out. "I'm doing better, thank God I still have you." She told me. "Ma, if something was to happen to me. Don't do anything that will upset me or dad." I told her. "What are you saying? What's wrong? Is something going on?" my mom starting to worry. "I love you ma. I thank God for you. I never got to tell dad that because I didn't realize it till recently. I do regret it but I'm sure he's hearing now. I thank God for both of you." I finished and tried not to cry. "Daniel, are you suicidal? We can get you help." My mom trying not to cry. "Ma, I just feel like I'm running out of time but I wouldn't really kill myself. Not unless it was to protect those I love. Bye Ma." I said and hanged up.

Leaving my home was the hardest thing to do. I locked it up and Ryuk followed me into the city. We waited on top of the Fracture skyscraper. The heart above the city and my meet with L. I would think how my life would've been and how it will end unfortunately. I wasn't sure if death was something I was going to look forward to. "I'd like to know more about your plan Daniel." Ryuk said and was enjoying one of his apples. "I'm going to miss so much Ryuk, I'd rather entertain you for as long as I can my friend." I said and sighed. "At least I got a dozen apples and I'll kill you when the time comes." Ryuk stated and finished his apple. The late afternoon turned to evening and the evening turned to night. I got up and looked at the couple pictures I had with me. One with my whole family, my mom, my dad, and me and the other was with me and Heather. She wrapped her arms around me from behind with that smile. I felt my tears streaming but I know the mess I got into. I would have to get myself out of it too.

I heard footsteps and turned around to see a couple people and a guy. "So you've came L." "Yes Daniel, you are to be arrested and incarcerated for life." Near said. "Not going to happen L. You won't get this for one thing." I stated and pulled out the deathnote. I opened it up and quickly wrote the name down. "You killing me won't do anything. Just proves more against your case." Near said. "Wrong again L, take a look." I said and turned the notebook to face them. In it said, 'Daniel Enero, burns the notebook near the ledge and slips off accidentally.' "Damn it." Near said. I went to the ledge and burned the notebook. My footing lost and I plummeted off the building.

Ryuk didn't get to write my name in his deathnote. Or was it that he showed some kind of mercy and let me do it myself? Seven months passed, Heather and my mom were visiting my grave. "Hello Mrs. Enero." Heather said as she wobbled over to there. "Dear, you should be careful in your condition. When are you due?" my mom asked. "I'll be due in October, it's a boy." She said. "Congratulations, I'll be a grandma soon then?" my mom said hopefully. "I have already picked a name." Heather said and placed her hand on her stomach. "Really? What will be the baby's name?" "His name will be Daniel, like his father." Heather told her. They looked on the grave stone and Heather gasped slightly. "What's wrong Heather?" my mom said worried. "The baby kicked, I think he likes the name." "Daniel wouldn't have thought of naming his son with the same name. He wants him to have a different name." my mom stated. "Well, he'll have a different middle name but I want him to have his last name. For a part of him lives on forever." Heather smiled and a tear run down her eye. My mom pulled out a tissue and wiped it off for her.

The End


End file.
